


玫瑰之死

by qilingongzi



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilingongzi/pseuds/qilingongzi
Summary: 那玫瑰被彻底地碾碎。双萨黑帮骨科，私设较多，弗朗西斯科(ban萨）×安东尼奥（flo萨），略带病娇小安东尼奥，存在兄弟相残or乱伦情节，不喜勿喷。
Relationships: Antonio Salieri/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 1





	玫瑰之死

——该如何祭奠那株烂掉的玫瑰，他不知道。

他是你的顶头上司，安东尼奥. 萨列里。你知道他很久了，他的枪又准又狠，你曾经远远地望见过他处决帮派中里应外合的叛徒，每一枪都射中额心，血雾四溅，你回忆着。那些惨叫的肢体僵硬地倒下，砰然落地砸出清脆的锐音。他缓缓地转过头来凝视摇摆不休的欧式吊灯，恍惚间整个房间里荡漾起油画的浓艳色彩。  
从此你知道了这位平时愿意在宴会中央弹奏昂贵钢琴的像个不折不扣的音乐家的家伙，是个不好惹的货色。  
所以当你被叫到他的卧室里的时候，你心里是愕然的。你不相信这样一个赫赫威名的黑帮首领的床上，会缺少身姿妖娆的美人。不过这有什么关系呢，他为你倒上半杯冰酒，脸上露出沉吟的神色。  
“我十三岁的时候就知道我对女人没兴趣，各种意味上的。”  
他若无其事地开口，也许是猜到了你的疑问，又拿起玻璃酒杯轻轻摇晃，似乎陷入悠远的回忆里。大多数黑帮采用世袭首领制度，你并未听说过萨列里这个姓氏在几十年前风行，相反，你隐隐约约听说过萨列里曾有一位兄长。  
至于为什么是“曾”，兄长被杀的内情没有人比安东尼奥.萨列里本人更清楚，他那天看到自己亲爱的哥哥仰在床上，正准备俯身去亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，他的哥哥对他的小把戏熟视无睹任凭他吮吻。可是哥哥挺括的衬衫领子上又怎么染上了For her的甜腻香气？  
毫无疑问地，在某一次宴会或者华丽的舞会之上，某个生性大胆的女子，踩着银色的高跟鞋（或者黑色？），旋转着撞进自己哥哥的怀抱中，说不定还会抬起娇美的面颊向自己的哥哥索吻。不管哥哥是不是被酒精冲昏头脑还是意识清醒地接受了美人的投怀送抱，安东尼奥更愿意理解成自己的一厢情愿。  
For her的后调浓郁，窜进鼻腔里是一把带着倒刺的勾子惹得人心底微微发痒，那人的身形是纤细还是窈窕？声音是甜美还是清澈？是不是眼妆化着金色碎钻点缀的星星，再勾勒出深色的眼线？  
安东尼奥装作若无其事，亲吻哥哥阖上的双眸。那对漂亮的异色瞳是上帝赐予的珍宝，蓝色是飘过被撕烂的云絮的天空，再吹过奄奄一息的清风；棕色是即将腐烂的朽木，内里蠕动着白胖的软虫。安东尼奥几乎落下泪来，他在为他亲爱的哥哥哀悼，他就要杀死他了，为了他的滥情和背叛，为了他被原谅后的不知悔改，也为了自己心底对兄长的最后一丝依赖与扭曲的占有欲，撕裂着安东尼奥柔软却渗出血液来的脏器。  
两兄弟亲密无间地依偎着，比情人更亲密地亲吻对方的嘴唇，唇舌相接的啧啧水声盖过了安东尼奥手腕轻动的脆响，也掩盖了漆黑枪械配件的碰撞。  
——对于黑道中人而言，组装枪械的速度快慢决定了能否活命，不管是在命悬一线的紧要关头，还是仅仅的一时冲动。  
鲜红的血液呈放射状溅射在亚麻床单之上，像个刚刚接触蜡染的新人失败的作品，偏生蔓延出诡异的和谐感。安东尼奥的身上干干净净，得体得如同能去奔赴楼下美酒倾泻的宴席。黑白红在闪烁色灯光映射下构成一副丑陋的达利风格的画作，又如同未出水的红珊瑚在初冬凝结成冰块的海底自顾自地红艳，枝桠缠住不知死活的游荡着的鱼。  
安东尼奥笑起来，最后一个饱含情绪的吻痕落在泛青的脖颈，他相信最近新培训的“后辈”能够完美地解决这次“意外事故”，他起身按下了客房服务的电铃，理理衣冠踏出了盖上洁白布匹的房间，枪口的硝烟味道还未散尽，不过解释成一场早有准备地燃放在七月底的烟火大会便足矣安慰那些被枪声吓到花容失色的女宾。  
七月的夜晚里，一朵玫瑰枯萎，遭遇她的苦难与困厄，失去她的色彩和芳泽，她的涂满毒汁的尖刺似乎并没有派上所谓的用场，反而招致了过早的衰亡。安东尼奥走在柔软的法兰绒红色地毯上，每一步都落在痉挛裸露的血肉，每一步都伴着若有若无的吐息，最后归于沉寂，阴郁在交响乐戛然而止的尾音里。  
你不知道他为什么叫你来到这曾经发生了一场命案的房间，房间的布局据说和那时别无二致。也许你的上司只是需要一个倾听者，一个能乖乖闭上嘴的哑巴。所以你咬着嘴唇没有说话，让萨列里独自沉浸在并未尘封的往事。  
“知道为什么我对女人没兴趣吗?”  
他低沉地笑起来。  
“我哥十三岁的时候把我强奸了，他喝醉了酒，一直在问我会不会长大离开他。”  
“他说，他害怕我离开他。”  
“我怎么舍得离开我亲爱的哥哥呢?他是这世界上唯一和我血脉相连的人了。”  
“我的父亲死于械斗，他只是个不起眼的跟班，不过死得却很男人，右小臂中了三颗子弹，尸体里剖出来的弹片加起来足足有17克。”  
“我的母亲，哈，被我的父亲拿去抵债，她有一双很美的手，弹钢琴，料理花卉和甜点很在行。”  
“最后一眼?我母亲的腰肢被束进东方式的旗袍，螭龙纹环绕在祥云盘扣，如果她不是站在拍卖台上，我想我会为她画一幅油画的。”  
他断断续续地念叨着，每一桩秘闻都足够在黑市上卖个好价钱。你静静地听他说，尽量让自己的脑子只剩下一片令人心悸的空白。你不想和他扯上任何关系，你来到此也是身不由己，你实在不想再经历那些噩梦般的过往：逃杀、枪鸣、哭喊和难以忍受的饥饿。  
他还在回忆，而你开始神游。  
你看见了两位萨列里先生，明显哥哥的身形比弟弟的身形壮硕了些许，不过也只是些许而已。你看见一个跌跌撞撞的身影重重地将门页关上，隔绝了外界的冷雨和雷声。  
那是佛朗西斯科。他在狭小的客厅里看见了幼弟卧在钢琴上的半大少年的身躯，他走过去，亲吻安东的侧脸。滚热的舌带着浓郁的酒气喷洒在安东尼奥的周围，呛得他几乎咳嗽。先前兄长不在家里的空隙里小安东踮起脚尖偷偷地跑到厨房里拿出几颗星星状的巧克力糖塞进口中咀嚼，于是唇瓣染上奶油色的小块污渍。他惊慌地挣扎，四肢被兄长牢牢锁在臂弯，圆润的膝盖被不无恶意地一拧，留下明显的青紫痕迹，也带来融进血液的痛感。安东尼奥迷蒙地开口，小声的询问被吞回嗓子里演变成无助的呻吟。  
他是只失去母兽庇护的幼崽，仰着头接受兄长粗暴的亲吻，青涩的喉结上沾上一层晶莹的津液，微微的泛着淫靡的水光。他的兄长，彬彬有礼的兄长扯开他剪裁合体的燕尾服，将他心爱的领花丢到一旁的地上。布料内里的暗扣失去它应该尽的责任，袒露出介于少年和青年之间的柔嫩胸膛。是一寸寸带着肉感的白和淡粉。略带粗糙的掌纹是如何熨帖地拂过那些裸露的肌理，又是如何让哭泣着的少年感受到诡异的触感。后来的一切都似乎理所当然，雨夜里适合发酵不可名状的罪孽，玫瑰的花瓣被揉碎被碾烂散发出酒槽的气息，失却那夺人心魄的红，只剩下惨黄的蕊，吐露出依旧甜美如昔的蜜汁。  
那玫瑰腐烂，烂得彻彻底底，从依附着生长的泥土中抽身而出，飘荡在尘埃作乱的空气里，乘着从海拉口中吐出的风，一步步迈向杂草蔓生的被世人唾弃的角落。  
后来啊，安东尼奥半梦半醒地将自己清洗干净，麻木着为兄长换上干净的衣物，踱回自己的房间窝成极小的一团，哀怨着悲鸣呜咽。他的哥哥步履沉重，从怀里掏出一个牛皮纸袋倒扣放在地上，里面滚出染血的弹片，眼神里净是擦拭不净的阴霾。  
他是多聪明的孩子，母亲才去不久，雷雨的夜里适合掩盖一些已然在白日里扭转的现实与真相，他隐隐约约猜到会有这么一天，不过这一天竟然来的如此之快，让小小的少年还没来得及喘息。  
“你不会离开我的吧，我的小安东?”  
“当然不会，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
这是幻觉，你真切地知道，你只是听着他平淡至极的叙述想象出这最符合常理的场景。事实永远遮掩上一层飘浮的纱，它无风自动洇开花瓣一样的血迹，每一滴都是安东尼奥萨列里瑰丽与刺痛的心头血汩汩涌流。你分明看见少年是如何将自己裹进单薄的被褥，也听见佛朗西斯科敲打胸膛不息的心跳声。亲眼目睹了父母亲被无情的命运以钝化的匕首划开脆弱的脖颈，两只小小的野兽用最原始的方式刻下融进血脉中坚不可破的羁绊，粗暴却又简单有效。那些沾染了硝烟的往事千万不要再提起，因为无论是谁都不想看到本该明媚的少年以丝帕擦拭溅到眉眼之上的干涸血迹，嘴角提起镰刀一样冰冷的弧度。  
那真是亵渎上帝的行为，光是想一想就足够审判的大天使长拔下翅翼上光洁的羽，带着你踱过流淌着污血和泔水的地狱之河，还要时刻小心着翻腾的烈焰卷上你的脚踝，那火舌舔上瘦弱得惊人的骨骼，蛆虫的软体无韵律地游走让你没来由地干呕。  
干枯的玫瑰也会结出智慧果吗?那经不住最轻柔触碰的枝干捧起红的玫瑰，是一次耗尽生命的托举；那情人的嘴唇一样的紧紧包裹着内里的蕊的花瓣，是深夜里舞女褪去一身丝绸的袍。大马士革的暗织花纹，红色的织品上肉眼可见红色的花纹，你任由那骨髓中流淌的红色侵占你染上血丝的瞳孔。  
良久你听见一声轻叹。  
“你知道吗，你有一双很像他的眼睛。”  
手无自觉地抚上自己的脸庞，你第一次萌生挖出自己眼球的强烈冲动。  
玫瑰被彻底地碾烂，那扭曲的爱意真的能称之为“爱”吗?


End file.
